


Corpse Party: A New Life

by WordDreamer



Category: Corpse Party (Video Game)
Genre: Fanfiction, Next Generation, Original Character(s), POV Original Character, Physical Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-09-23 17:26:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9668561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WordDreamer/pseuds/WordDreamer
Summary: After the death of her twin sister, Haru Hayashi and her family move to Fujisawa, Japan, hoping to have a chance to start over her life. She finds herself befriending the kids of the original cast as they welcome her into their clubs. The first time she was ever loved. Though, is it friendship when friends keep things from you?





	1. New Beginning

Chapter 1

Months of moving and we finally found somewhere to call home. My parents considered this a place to start over and forget the past behind us, but there were too many things to forget from our home. As my parents unpacked downstairs, I looked around upstairs. My sister would have liked this place if we were younger. I could think of all the places I could hide and wouldn't be found for hours.   
I was suppose to be starting a new school. A place called Kisaragi. I was told it was a good school, but appearances aren't everything. I walked downstairs to find my parents still packing. For once, they weren't fighting about something. 

Mom noticed me first. " How is everything?"   
" Better than I imagined. How did you find this place?"   
" A coworker of mine just to live in this city. It's better than Kishi definitely."   
I nodded. That much I could agree on. Dad took a slip from his pocket and handed it to me. It was from the school. " Checked it out beforehand. Say you can come and find your class tomorrow."   
" You're not taking me?" I asked. Both of them shook their heads. Shouldn't have asked in the first place. They wouldn't have taken me there. " I guess I can find the school on my own. I just hope there are good people there than in Kishi."   
" They are better people," Mom insisted. She turned to Dad. " Haru, why don't you go and check out the neighborhood? I heard they are cheerful when new people come here."   
" Then they haven't met you," I muttered under my breath. I think Dad heard me, but Mom pushed me out before he could get involved. 

My parents weren't the best around. Sure, they feed me and clothed me, but there was more to it than just that. As I continued walking, I ended up somewhere in town. There were a lot of people around. There was no way for me to find my way back now. The only option was to sit in one place and wait until the crowd disappeared. That was the only way I found myself in the park. The kids looked so carefree as they played with each other.   
I sat down on the bench and watched a couple of kids run around, playing tag. They must have gone to the elementary that was near here. 

" Why are you just sitting here?" someone behind me asked. 

I quickly rose from the bench and looked to see them. It was a girl around my age. Her brown hair was tied back in a ponytail along with a red ribbon holding it back. Besides her wearing yellow, her eyes is what popped out, for they were a light brown. " Are you new around here?"   
" New? I guess that's the word."   
" What is your name then? I haven't seen you around here before?"   
" Isn't common curacy to introduce yourself first?"   
She frowned. " You were just watching the kids. That's strange around here you know. Anyway, my name is Anna Mochida. I guess you're going to Kisaragi if you're new around here."   
I nodded. " Haru Hayashi."   
" I only have one thing to tell you about Kisaragi."   
" And what is that?"   
" We don't give up on anything. Once you're in, you have to give it your all." Before I could respond, Anna grabbed my hand and dragged me over to a woman and a girl who I guessed was her daughter.   
" Anna, why are you dragging someone here?" the woman asked. She too young to be having a child. She had the same brown hair as Anna, but she had light blue eyes. The same as her daughter as well.   
" She's going to Kisaragi," Anna explained. She turned to face me." This is my Aunt Yuka and my cousin, Lenora."   
I quickly bowed my head. " Haru Hayashi."   
" You don't have to bow your head," Yuka said.   
" She's funny," Lenora told Anna. Her cousin shushed her.   
" I suppose it's okay if I know someone before I start on my first day. By then, I won't be shaking."   
" I have other friends you might like," she said. She looked over at her aunt. " Maybe she'll like Ruka and Ryu. They're always fun to be around."   
" I sure hope so."   
I looked around the park. I had noticed the sun was going down. " I have to get back home," I said. " My parents would likely be excepting me."   
" All right then," Anna said. " Are you starting at the school tomorrow? If so, I would like to introduce you to my friends."   
I nodded. That girl was more cheerful than the others I have met in the past. Maybe there was something about her that was different. She continued to wave to me, even after I couldn't see her anymore. 

~

I ended up finding my way back after asking for some directions. Like before, the door was open but I was welcomed back with a vase flying towards my head. I moved before any damage could be done. " Uh...I'm back," I said, closing the door. My parents didn't hear me as they continued to argue about something. I just hoped no one in the neighborhood heard them.   
I walked up the stairs, trying to ignore the hateful words they said to each other. It wasn't always like this. It was better when my sister was still alive. When I opened the door to my bedroom, I found the bracelet on the dresser. The last thing she had ever given me. I guess Mom had put it there when I forgot about it. As the fighting continued, I put the bracelet on and examined it, making sure there was nothing wrong with it. Even when she was dead, she knew how to make me feel better.   
Climbing into the bed, I tried to ignore the fighting. That last thing I remembered was something hitting the wall and Mom screaming.


	2. Chapter 2: Fresh Start

Even though it was my first time starting at this school, my parents seemed to refuse to take me there. I found my father on the couch, with a couple of beer bottles by his side. I had assumed my mother was in the bedroom, wishing he was gone. That was when I just grabbed some food and head out the door. There were many people walking towards the school, so that was my only lead for now. They all seemed friendly enough, but that was to their friends. No one would speak or utter a word to some stranger. 

 

When I arrived at the classroom, the teacher wasn't there just yet. Which meant everyone spoke with the person that was closer to them. I managed to find a seat at the corner of the classroom, so I knew that I was to be here for the rest of the year at least. As I settled in, someone came and stood next to me. I had almost thought it was Anna, but this girl was shorter than her. Her hair was a dark brown, but it seemed like there was some blue in her hair, making her blue eyes pop out. She looked sophisticated, wearing a blue sweater along with a long skirt. 

" Are you new here?" she asked me. There was a smile on her face, no sign of disgust. I nodded. " It's nice to meet you then. I'm Ruka Kishinuma." 

" Haru Hayashi." 

" My friend told me about you. I think you remember her? Anna?" 

" Ah, the Mochida girl. I remember her well. So, you're her friend." 

" I have known her the longest. Anyway, it's nice to see a new face around here. It gets boring when you see the same people every day. By the way, when the teacher comes you might have to move your seat. She hates it when people sit in the back of the classroom. Some say it's because she thinks you might ignore her lectures." 

" Well, she doesn't have to worry about me," I said, putting my books on the table. " Most teachers don't care whether I sit in the back or in the front. They always ignore me anyway." 

Ruka frowned. " Hayashi, you're a strange one at that." 

Before I could respond, the bell chimed as the teacher came in. Ruka was quickly back at her seat as the teacher laid eyes on me. She looked young to be teaching, meaning that she was somewhere in her twenties no doubt. Though, her appearance made her seem stricter than how Ruka put her. Her hair was in a tight bun, allowing her to wear a blazer and a black skirt. Something female teachers always wore at my old school. She glanced at her clipboard and then back at me. 

" Haru Hayashi?" 

" Yes?" 

" Your parents contacted me before hand about your arrival. I didn't except you to be here so soon." She then smiled. " Well, that doesn't matter. My name is Eiko Amari. I understand you might enjoy sitting in the back, but I would like you here in the front." 

So Ruka was right after all. I had wanted to ask her questions, demanding why I have to be the one to sit near the front. Though, that might have been a stupid question and one that could start an argument. It wasn't the time to be sent to the principal's office on the first day. Trying not to say anything back, I took a seat that was next to Ruka, silently thanking about how it was empty. Ms. Amari smiled and called out other's names. 

Throughout the lesson, it seemed like Ruka was the teacher's pet. Someone who always raised their hand when others didn't know the answer and actually got praised for it. Even though that was the case, it seemed like she had a good relationship with everyone around her. Someone was even thanking for for taking the bullet. Everyone except me that is. If I hadn't switched schools in the middle of the year, I wouldn't have a problem with these damn questions. 

" Are you okay Hayashi?" she asked me when the teacher turned her back. She actually looked concern for me. Something I wasn't used to. I nodded my head and tried to ignore her answers for the rest of class. By then, lunch came around. I didn't see Ruka after the lunch bell rang, she most likely went to find Anna and her other friends. While everyone was chatting, I started to doodle in one of the books I had. It might have been rude not to speak to anyone else, but I had wanted to be alone at the moment. This was the only time. 

" Are you the new girl?"   
I looked up to find another person, whom looked around Ruka's age. Her hair was a lighter brown along with bright green eyes. Unlike Ruka, who's hair was normal, this girl had wavy hair along with clips in it. I was surprised how she managed to get them out. 

" Why? Did Kishinuma send you?" 

" Which Kishinuma?" the girl asked, frowning a little. After a moment, she then nodded. " Ah, Ruka? No, I did pass by her though. She was wondering where Anna had gone during our lunch time." The girl pulled up a desk and seated herself next to me. She didn't seem to mind my glare. " Why are you sitting alone?" 

" Because I am new here and I do not like to be bothered." 

" Well, enjoy the peace while it lasts because new students find friends within a week's time. I won't be surprised if Ruka or Anna didn't become your friend sooner or later." 

" Who are you anyway?"

" Akahana Shinohara. Just call me Aka. I sure hope you don't mess me up with my twin." 

" You have a twin?" I asked. 

" Yep, Aoi. Here's the difference between us. You would always see me wear red while my little sister wears blue. Nothing too hard to tell, but others always think we're the other one. It's annoying, but it's fun to mess with others." 

She seemed to be driving the conversation anyway, speaking anything that comes to her mind. Akahana didn't seem to mind when I didn't open my mouth at all. 

" Did you meet Ryu yet?" she asked. 

" Ryu?" 

" Kishinuma. Ruka's twin." 

God, how many sets of twins were at this place? At least I would be able to tell the difference between them. 

" So, would you like to join our club?" 

" What club is that?" I asked. 

" A gaming club. Well, we play games with each other. It's an after school activity that we made up a while ago. Since you already know Anna, Ruka, and I, it would be easier for you. Ruka mentioned that you didn't like speaking to others." 

" That girl knows too much," I muttered. 

" Don't be surprised. Ruka's mother teaches her everything that she needs to know. Maybe she can teach you something as well." 

" Where is your club?" 

" On the second floor. In one of the many storage rooms this school has. They refused to give us a classroom. Oh, there's the bell. See you after school then." 

As Akahana left, she came across Ruka, giving her a smile before running down the hall. 

~

When school ended, I followed Ruka to an old classroom, that was now covered with boxes. When she opened the door, there were at least five people in there already. Anna was the top, moving around the games and placing them on the table. She was the first one to notice us. " Ruka and Haru. I can't believe you got to bring her here. Now we have another member." 

" You didn't have one before?" I asked, closing the door behind me. 

" We had members," a boy said, whom I assumed was Ruka's brother. They had the same facial structure, but his hair was a light color. " But they all left because it was boring according to them." 

" They're not wrong," another boy said. He had black hair and dark green eyes. He didn't seem to relate to anyone in this room. I wasn't alone for once. " Name is Jun Ito if you're wondering. And the boy next to me is Ryu Kishinuma." 

" And we're the twin sisters, Aoi and Akahana. Though, we met earlier and there was no need for a conversation now." 

" You talk too much Aka," Jun said bitterly. 

" Anyway," Ruka muttered. " This is Haru Hayashi. She just started here today and had already gotten on the teacher's bad side." 

" No, I haven't." 

" She seems dangerous," Aoi muttered loud enough for me to hear. " Should we trust her?" 

" You are bad at whispering," Ryu told her. " Don't mind her Hayashi. Aoi is always like this when someone new comes around the corner." 

" I see. What are you playing anyway? Seems...interesting." 

" We were just picking it out," Anna said as she moved the board games away. " We couldn't figure something out since we wanted to play a game beforehand last week. But the others refused and now we have nothing to play." 

" How about we play something else?" Ruka suggested. " Actually, we can play in downtown. No one will care what middle school students are doing down there." 

" And we have something called a curfew," Anna said. 

" A simpler game then, Go Fish," Akahana said. " I still need to beat you from the last time Anna." 

" Go Fish it is then, but we have a little twist this time. Whoever is the last one has to do whatever we say until the end of the month," Anna explained. She then grinned at me. " How about it Hayashi? Are you ready for the challenge? We have tricks up our sleeves." 

A game trying to win my independence from this people. 

Game on.

**Author's Note:**

> I have posted other versions of this story onto my wattpad account: Sakura456. This is a pre-story before everything happened.


End file.
